PART 3 Immortality : Dance of the black souls
by Lady Amarra
Summary: FINISHED!Jack's world as a immortal gets upsite down after he gets offered freedom... Sequel to
1. Chapter one rewritten

**Author**: Lady Amarra

**Mail**: LadyAmarra()web.de

**Title:** Immortality - Dance of the black souls

**Rating**: R

**Warnings**: Language, blood, Character death...

**Notes**: in fact I thought Immortality would turn out as a one chapter sequel to A vampire soul, but I

don't get rid of the feeling that the story is simply not over yet, I never liked fanfiction who left the  
Characters alone, shortly after they had developed finally... so I start this fic a second time. Properly  
of course, Chapter one stays not totally the same, I rewrote the end slightly, not much, but still. And I  
took in one comment of one of my reviewers (Maria and what she wrote in her LJ) and thought about a  
possible story line to make out of it... I don't know yet where it will lead, or how and when it will end,  
but I love it already, as I love all my work... lol. There will be a couple of Oc's running around, getting  
killed, reborn and so on, you know the drill... oh and before I forget it... big thanks to all of you who  
read my fanfictions till now and even bigger thanks for every little review you left for me.

Big thanks to my lovely brother, who is still bouncing around with a bunch of scary little idees to Kill  
Will and Jack.. but I won't let him do this... neva!

**Disclaimer**: No money made, no laws meant to be broken, no need to sue me,  
really! The song lyrics aren't meant to be used to hurt any copyright, they   
just flow with the story, there is also no money made and there is really no  
need to sue me. Just a work of imagination, nothing more. Why is it necessary  
at all to write such a long thing just because I used some lyrics, it's not as if I  
sell them to others?

**Summary**: Jack is caught into Immortality because of Will, longing for his past as Pirate and a life far  
away from the present as vampire hunter...what if someone would offer him a solution to all his   
problems... the only thing he would have to do was killing a female vampire...

_Chapter one_

It was early morning in the streets of London, men were up to walk to their jobs, get their horses ready  
or swagger home from a deeply drunken night in some of the pubs the English city offered to those   
who searched for it. The sky danced in red and orange waves, a distant shadow of the not yet  
completely vanished moon hid behind a darker cloud and a not so fresh wind blew from the borders of  
the city into the richer part, leading the smell of human and filth to the noses of those who normally  
never had to care for such things and only complained about the sweet rotten smell.

Two figures walked along one of this richer main streets, enjoying the sunrise and the awaking of life  
on this winter morning. Soft snowflakes fell to the ground, not enough to cover the streets or bother the   
people who slowly came out on the streets to start their daily life.

Jack, one of the two, looked up into the sky, hardly caring for anything else around him. He deeply  
sighed and tried to remember how many sunrises he had seen in his life, 2000, 4000... 8000.. he  
really had no clue, but he was a pirate after all. A pirate was not really caring for such things, he barely  
had kept track on the years that had past since he was born, the first or the second time. But a sunrise  
never was boring, not even in London, with all this houses and tight streets around him. Of course the  
sun in the Caribbean had been better, the sunrises in the Caribbean had been great and more like  
some sort of renewing of the earth in a pure and total way.

He often had leaned on the railing of his ship and watched the sun slowly sneak out to hunt away the  
night sky, banishing the dark for another long and warm day with thousands of wonderful warm colors.  
He missed the Caribbean and he missed his ship.

His Black Pearl and his crew.

Well, they mainly were drunken and dirty but.. who cared in those times for that. The only important  
thing had been plunder and rum, a occasional marooning or mutiny and that woman or another who  
was happy to slap him directly into the face.

He did not really know why they did so, but this seemed to be something he simply made women do  
on first sight. They had slapped him 200 years ago and they slapped him today.

Not much had changed for the Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow. Or simply Jack Sparrow, the urge to  
correct the people who said his name, had slowly died away after the dramatic end of his ship.

There was hardly something to find that still remembered on the old drunken pirate with the  
dreadlocks, the red bandana and the love for rum, perhaps the love for rum. Definitely the love for  
rum, that and the longing for a occasional woman who slapped him.

He closed his eyes in a frown, on a second observation this stuff, the people here called, rum had  
changed, compared to those heavy liquid he once almost lived off.

But life had changed, he had lost his Pearl, his beloved ship and all his friends and crew with the time,  
the only one remaining was Will. Or better William Turner, son of Bootstrap 'Bill Turner and perhaps   
the only remaining real Pirate of the Caribbean, beside Jack of course.

The poor boy had been turned into a Vampire, many years ago and had suffered enough for it, as it  
had Jack. Mainly because of the fact, that he had wanted nothing more than to help the vampire to get   
free from the curse of being a demon. Jack never had thought in this times, that it could end like it had  
ended. That he would lose his ship, his crew and his mortality to get revenge for their death, for  
Elizabeths death, who had died of the hand of William himself. Jack had at first believed that Will had  
betrayed the pirate at will, but learned the truth with the years he had spend thinking about it.

He had vowed to hunt those down, who were to blame for the death of his crew, the old Vodun witch  
had cursed him, or perhaps gifted him, with immortality to fulfil this vow.

His body would turn mortal again, as soon as the blood of those who had betrayed him would color his  
hands red, and he would be able to die and follow his mates.

It sounded good in those days, getting revenge on Daniel, getting revenge on his beasts, and of  
course, getting revenge for Wills betrayal.

And he had hunted those who had made him suffer, who had betrayed him. Followed Daniel, followed  
his beasts and William.

And learned, on this day as he had finally meet all of them together, that he could not fulfil his vow.  
That Will really never had wanted to betray anyone, but was caught up into a web of hate and hunger,  
and that Jack never would be able to drench his hands with the blood of the young Vampire.

He turned to look at the still young looking vampire who walked silently beside him, looking down on  
the street and in his own world of thoughts and nightmares. The necklace, that the vampire and former   
Blacksmith, had made for his love was still around his neck, as if he would punish himself with the ever  
present jewel that was meant for the woman who he had loved and killed as his first prey ever.

Jack saw the younger mans face in the night in Bombay as if it was right now. As he had pointed his  
pistol at the vampire and was ready to fulfil what he had vowed 100 years ago, fire around them and   
screaming people running around, awoken from the fire that was spreading out.

He could not kill his whelp, he never could kill his whelp, even If he was turned into a grown up bloodhound now.

The boy on the other side, had made his peace with the destiny of getting killed by his best mate. Will  
had always known that he had caused all the pain for Jack and was ready to get punished, although  
he never had thought of Jack getting cursed and immortal to hunt him down and do it.

"I understand..." The whelp had said and closed his eyes.

Jack had hesitated for a long moment and finally lowered his pistol. "I can't do this..."

The vampire had been very confused and opened his eyes. "Jack?"

"I can't do this,... I mean I got cursed to do it... but I can't... you are still the whelp and nothing more.."  
The Pirate cried out in frustration or anger and put his hand to his brow. "okay, well you killed a lot of  
beasts and demons... and you are not really innocent on the death of my crew..." He gestured with his   
other hand and looked back up. "But you are not more to blame than it is me..."

"And your curse?" Will had asked.

"Don't we all have our curse?" The pirate gave back, half sarcastic half sad.

"Perhaps..." Will nodded.

The had not much more time to talk on this day, it was simply because of the fire they had caused with  
their trap and that was spreading out now. They had helped rescuing what was left and left Bombay a  
few days later.

They never came back to talking about the curse since those days, Jack had not killed Will, Will had  
not tried to kill Jack and both had spend their days on the hunt for vampires and all the other beasts   
and demons that made men suffering. This had turned into a silent agreement to keep it that way for  
as long as possible. Neither Will nor Jack knew how long it would be possible to keep their agreement  
or friendship alive, the only thing both knew was, that the relation between both would not be as  
immortal as they were, and the eternity was a long time.

That had worked well till today.

"Are you sleeping?" Will asked and woke Jack from his daydreams.

"What?Me neva!" Jack snorted back, a gold toothed grin forming on his lips.

"Good..." The vampire grinned. "We are at the house..." he informed the pirate pointing to a wealthy  
looking white house with a few roses in front of the doors. Just as the door opened and three gray and  
bowed figures hurried to a carriage who drove up to the house.

The black horses in front of the carriage stopped and the gray figures opened the small door, allowing  
two figures to leave their vehicle. Two vampires, as the two immortals had figured out a few days ago,  
enjoying the life and the society of London and the taste of cheep blood from the overfilled poor parts  
of the city.

Jack nodded. "Looks like we are right here..."

Will nodded back, both grinned at each other for a short moment and crossed the street, to reach the  
house and its residents. It was a matter of minutes before both had entered the house through a window,  
sending the servants asleep before killing off the two vampire masters, like they had done many times  
till now.

The inner pirate in Jack awoke in moments like this, he always was humming his pirate song to himself  
whilst searching through the stuff the undead couple of bloodsuckers had owned, taking a jewel here,  
money and other stuff there, enjoying to plunder and sell the stuff afterwards to make their money for  
the next hunt. However this day, was slightly different from all other days they had spend with the hunt  
for the undead evil.

"Interesting..." William muttered to himself as he appeared from another room, a small card in his hands.

Jack had to rise and eyebrow at this. His whelp had taken over many lines and working ways from him,  
more Jack ever thought possible. "Hav'ye found something good?"

Will shrugged. "A invitation to a Wedding..."

"Wedding? Oh I love weddings ye know! Always drinks for free..!" Jack smiled full of anticipation, he  
really was fan of all kinds of parties that offered free drinks, not always rum, but alcohol and that had  
never changed since he was pirate.

"If at all than blood for free, It's a vampire wedding Jack..." Will showed the card to the pirate.  
"The sing shows it.."

Jack took the small card from the hands of his mate and read, It was nothing important, whoever  
invites to the wedding of whoever's daughter... yada, nothing important expect for the little red sing  
under the names. A E or more a triple cross with two longer lines and a shorter one in the middle,  
a single dot directly beside the smaller line in the middle finishing the sign.

Jack started grinning. "I think we are going to a wedding... right?"

Will nodded. Jack might have lost his Pearl and all he knew expect for the vampire that was fighting  
with him, but the fact that he could at least do something to prevent others from his suffering made  
him see something like seance in his immortality.


	2. Chapter two

Notes: I am introducing another Oc, as cruel and as lovely as all my other creatures.   
You could think of him as a older version of Viggo Mortenson, at least I thought of his  
face as I wrote him... but that is up to you. Lol. 

+++++++++++++++++++++

__

Chapter two 

The date for the wedding was only three days later, and it did not really wonder that rumors spread about   
the fact that even parts of the royal family were invited to this event. Vampires never were shy with what   
they did, living after the golden rule, that whatever was the most obvious also was the best cover to hide.   
Mortals were far to easy to manipulate to bother about anything they knew or heard and even some of the   
immortals were blind for the oldest and most evil examples of their own kind. 

Jack and Will had managed to develop their own kind of covering their true being, or at least they always  
had managed to stay hidden long enough to kill off who they had hunted down, leaving the houses of the  
beasts and vampires they had killed off in such a chaos that the police always believed in robbery or   
something like this. 

The pirate in Jack enjoyed this part extremely, it was way to much like in the Caribbean with the British   
navy behind him, only that it was now a mix of beasts, immortals and police who was behind them, or   
better behind those Jack and Will hunted also. The mortals never had a real clue what was going on,   
or a chance to be as successful like Will and Jack with killing immortals, the poor helpless mortal   
souls even were inventing figures like Jack the Ripper to cover up the happenings caused from  
vampires and beasts on the hunt. 

The evening of the wedding came, and as it was common between vampires, the great party to celebrate   
the bonding, was not in a church or on any other sacred ground, but in a huge house, not really far from   
London's city center. It was not really difficult to get in for Jack and Will, the invitation they had stolen  
from the last two vampires they had killed off opened literally all doors which where needed. The   
stupidity of the servants that controlled the names on it made the rest easy, the wolfs were strong   
but not really intelligent. 

It was amazing how many vampires filled the room, compared to the poor mortals between them, mainly   
young women and men from the poorer parts off the city who nobody would miss after this evening. Mostly   
meant to be a wedding gift or the equivalent of a buffet later on this evening... some would end like Will   
had in one of the hot Caribbean nights many years ago. But neither Will nor Jack had time for those   
poor souls this evening, if they would end as lunch or vampire was only up to them.

The only thing that was important in this night was to figure out which new and wealthy family was up  
to bound in this eternal marriage. The word marriage had of course a different meaning for immortals  
than for mortals, for the ones able to die of age and sickness, it was only to keep a part of them alive  
after their death, or get cared for when they where old. For immortals it was all different... a marriage   
was power over blood and money. A fusion in blood and wealth to increase the power of a family and   
their slaves over others. 

Jack and Will held close to the windows of the main hall, just in case a escape would be necessary,  
what was happened once or twice in their past. Decent music played and couples danced, wide skirts   
swirling and laughter flooded the room. Servants walked around, serving blood in richly decorated   
glasses, showing off the wealth of their owners, Will could often not resist the free blood, If only   
because of the fact that he had no guilt to feel about the death of those who had given the rich red  
liquid. He enjoyed this part very much, emptying one glass after the other with great pleasure. 

"Do you really have to do this?" Jack asked, his face clearly showing disgust over the action of his friend. 

"What?" Will asked innocently, leading the glass to his lips, enjoying the last drops of the metallic taste. 

Jack frowned and gestured for the glass that was now empty in the hands of his vampire friend. "This.."   
He shivered. "It's simply... simply disgusting..." 

Will rolled his eyes and gave the glass over to the next servant who past. "I am sorry... but I was hungry  
...and it is easier to enjoy this If you don't have to kill... you know.." 

Jack only nodded, sometime he really wondered how Will could stand his nature so easily, drinking blood   
and killing for it. Of course never a human, the vampire only drunk blood of men when it was on such   
parties... but still... he had to kill the beasts.. often drinking from them enough for much days, satisfying  
the rest of his hunger with chickens and rats. Well, he was sure Will thought the same about Jack, after  
all the immortal had no need for nourishment like any human or vampire... Jack simply lived, his body   
caught on the day he was cursed, he sometimes even could taste the meat he had for lunch on this day  
many years ago, or the rum on his lips. It was frustrating to have no need for anything... he drunk  
alcohol and occasionally ate a apple or so.. but there was no real need for anything.   
  
"Do you see the couple already?" Jack asked after a few minutes, studying the vampires and other  
creatures around him.   
  
"No... " he informed the man beside him.   
  
"Don't get bored gentleman..!" A man appeared between the two, resting on arm on Jacks one on   
Wills shoulder. "It's almost midnight... vampire bounds are only celebrated on midnight... it's tradition..!" 

Jack threw Will a confused or better worried look, the vampire only could blink. It was not really   
common for vampires to be so... in lack of a better word, touchy. The men let go of the pirate and  
his friend and turned to face both with a bright smile. "You aren't often on such parties right?" 

"Not... really" Will answered, studying the figure for a moment, he could not be sure about what the  
male was, at least not a normal looking vampire, that was the only sure thing. Scars and a gray   
beard covering up a lean face, dark curly hair covering his head and Ice cold blue almost colorless   
eyes stared back at them. Something in this eyes made Will feel the urge to show of his fangs in a   
threatening way, scaring the man opposite to him away like a animal did with a predator. 

"What he wants to say is, that we are new in London..." Jack explained, covering up the stare of his  
friend. "It's the first time we visit such a giant wedding... ye know.." 

"Ah.. we have much in common than..." The man nodded with a half smile. "I am also new... but   
where are my manners... I am Jonathan Arthur..." He offered his hand. But neither Jack nor Will   
really cared for taking this offer, another thing that was not really common under vampires. 

"A am Jack Thomas..." Jack started to introduce himself and Will with their faked names. "And  
this is me friend William ..." 

"Again nice to meet you..." Arthur shrugged, turning his attention to Jack.   
"You aren't a vampire.. right?" 

Jack swallowed slightly. "No... I am more along the lines of a half-demon..." He explained with   
a fake grin. It had worked to tell this lie in the last years, there sneaked a hell of a lot odd stuff  
around in the shadows who could serve as cover for Jack. 

"Ah... nice to meet you and your vampire friend... I hope you both will enjoy your stay here..."  
He grinned already stepping backwards. "I am sure we'll se us again..."   
  
Arthur left vampire and pirate alone in the mass of people, vanishing in the mix of vampires   
and immortals without a trace. 

++++++


	3. Chapter three

_Chapter three_

It needed a few minutes before Jack and Will could get rid of the confusion their encounter  
with the other immortal had caused. Although they had grown used to many things in the  
last years some people and characters still could make them unsure about their plans.

Jack had to admit that their plans had the tendency to turn out different from how they  
should have ended, best example was the giant fire they had caused in Bombay in 1803,  
but they also were very effective with what they did. Tonight was only a mission to collect  
information about the vampires who were bonding this evening and the families who were  
dominant in this part of the world, no need to stay longer than needed. They never would  
be able to kill off all the guests on this party before getting slain, despite the fact that it  
would seriously blow their cover for all eternity to attack in presence of the ambassadors  
of almost all high vampire clans.

It turned midnight and Jack and Will made ready to get out after a look on the faces of the   
newly weds and the family signs that would be showed off in all their glory. It did not take  
long till a single black clothed old man, older than the most other servants Jack or Will had  
ever seen, stepped out on the brink of the stairs that lead down into the main hall from the  
second level. He had something like a staff, that caused, knocked to the ground, loud and  
impressive sounds. As If a giant bell would ring to get all attention at once on one single spot,  
almost painful for vampire ears like Wills.

And it worked, silence covered the room and the only thing that could be heard were the sounds  
of the rich dresses which owners moved to make space in front of the stairs.

"Behold for the new bound of blood..." The servant spoke and stepped back into the shadow.

Replaced by two other shadows who appeared from the darkness beyond the stairs, wife and  
husband, arm in arm. A women in a wonderful white dress, feathers falling around her cleavage  
as well as in her black hairs, completed by a almost black stone which was glowing in a unusual  
shade of red. Her skin was as pale as snow and her eyes as black as her hair, a necklace from  
dark green stones around her neck. She truly radiated a unholy light, literally freezing the air around  
her. The man on her side was a equally cold ghost, black long hairs, back in a thin tail, a black  
jacket over black trousers and a white shirt, his eyes piercing blue like the winter sky in December,  
matching to the stone on the ring on his right hand.

Two female servants, one in clothed in dark green, the other one in deep blue appeared behind  
them from the shadows, dragging a flag in the matching color behind them down the stairs,  
sitting down in a heap of dresses and color on the last steps to hold the flags in place. The  
green one of the flags was showing the same sing as the invitation had done, the triple cross  
with single dot on the right side of the shortest line, the other however, was showing a circle  
with something like a Greek omega in the middle.

Two of the oldest and richest clans had chosen to bound, that could not mean something good.

Another men appeared, dressed in the same red as blood. He stepped between the two and   
further down the stairs, till he was half way down. "We all are here to see the bound between  
Chastity daughter of Sterope and Gabriel son of Lilaith..." He introduced the new couple to the   
guests.

"Enjoy this night and the honor the bound that was made in this night... and now.. " He spoke  
with a smile in his wrinkled face. "As it is common since 2000 years... the first dance of the  
newly weds..."

He turned to the two vampires on top of top of the stairs, bowed deeply and turned again to  
leave the stairs for the couple, who now moved down the stairs to the free space in front of  
them. Somewhere around them the music started again, a flowing tune with a female voices  
worthy the best of all church choirs.

The picture of the moving couple reminded Will of himself and Elizabeth once, long years ago.  
She had loved to dance with him, If with music around them or not. He smiled and remembered  
one evening in the garden behind the Governors house, as she had grabbed him to dance,  
humming and singing this hilarious song about pirates. He still wondered how the woman could  
dance to a song like Yo-ho-ho a pirates life for me. But she had loved singing, and she was good  
at it.

His memories of Elizabeth turned to the memory of her death again. To the mass of green dress  
and her pale skin, her golden hair framing the dead face. His hand wandered to the necklace that  
rested around his neck, covered from his shirt and jacket, like it had rested around her neck in  
the moment of death.

Jack saw how Wills had came to rest on the place where the necklace was hidden. He could  
understand that it pained his mate. In all the years they never had talked much about it, it was  
part of their agreement in some way. They didn't talk much about the destruction of his Pearl  
and the death of his crew as well as about the night in which William had killed Elizabeth.

And perhaps it was good so, it only made the two men long for the freedom both could not have.  
It was ironical, they were free by all meanings the word could have, not even death was binding  
them... and the only thing both wanted was the eternal freedom brought by a death they would  
have to bring each other.

The only thing both would never be able to do. Jack would never be able to kill his whelp... and  
Will never would try to kill Jack, his only friend and link to being human.

Will opened his eyes with a deep sigh, he did not know why, but he looked up to the spot where  
the music came from. Drowning in his memories. He saw his Elizabeth again, up there in a pretty  
green dress, almost as green as the one she wore in the night of her death, golden curls falling  
around her face, her voice sounding clear as a waterfall.

He blinked, could it be? He had to blink twice, but the delusion did not vanish like it did normally.

It could not be Elizabeth... she was dead, he had killed her himself. He had not made her  
immortal, he had not... but.. could Valeria? It was as if his dead heart would break again,  
ripping wounds open who had just started to heal.

The woman who looked like Elizabeth looked down to the people who danced down there,  
finding Wills eyes in all those immortals easily. Will could not stand this, he could not   
move neither breath nor speak, just look at the spot up there, It could not be. Valeria had  
no time to turn her, Will had killed Elizabeth, there was no longer breath in her lungs or  
blood in her veins, and as far as he could remember his own change it was more like going  
to sleep than really dying. But he had escaped from her death and only woke up later on  
a ship.

Jack looked over to Will again, irritated from the boys reaction the second he saw him.  
He followed the shocked eyes of his whelp, blinking at what he saw in mere confusion  
and shock. It could simply not be true.

"Elizabeth?"

Notes: ha !


	4. Chapter 04

Notes: I am cruel? lol thank you very much, I take this as compliment... lol  
I love to put my poor little characters in really shocking positions... ah.. let   
us see what happens next?

++++++++++++

__

Chapter four 

It was Elizabeth, the golden hair, the pale skin, the eyes the green dress. It was her,  
from head to toe, but neither Jack nor Will could think of the fact, how. Both had a   
hard time thinking right now, facing a women that should have been dead long time ago,  
died from the hands of the only men she had loved. 

"She can't be there..." Will muttered to himself. 

There was simply no proper way to explain this in any way, Valeria had no time to change  
her. Will knew that, he had been sure about this one thing for all the years. It had soothed  
his guilt at least a bit that she had not to suffer for his failure. It was absolutely hilarious   
to think about her as a vampire. Who should have cared for her in the first days after her  
change, who should have showed her how to hunt and kill. Valeria had been with him,   
on the ship to St. Croix. There was no other vampire he knew of, that was on Jamaica  
back in those days who could have cared for Elizabeth. And If one thing was necessary   
than the care of a older vampire in the first days after the second birth. Jack was the first  
who escaped the shock and pulled on Wills arm. 

"Will..." He looked up and down between Elizabeth and his whelp. "William... come on..." 

Jack new it was not save to stay any longer, If Elizabeth had seen Will, given the fact that   
she was a soulless vampire as cruel and lusting for revenge as all others they had  
encountered till now, it would be only a matter of time before the servants would take  
notice of her stares at the whelp. And only god would know how this undead woman   
would react, or how she would think of Will after he had killed her.. or changed her   
or whatever. 

"Will we have to go now..." Jack again pulled on the younger vampires arm. 

"But it is... is Elizabeth.." Will looked down to his friend just for a second  
. "We can not leave her here..!"   
  
Both men looked back up to the spot where Elizabeth had been only seconds   
ago, only to found the space where she had been empty. Jack used the moment   
of confusion on Wills side to drag him through the mass of people around them,   
back to the doors that lead outside. 

Will was constantly looking back, all the way out to the carriage. Jack had a hard   
time getting him away from the house, doubting that he would have the power to  
stop the vampire if Will would really want to use all his powers to go back there.  
Luckily for them both, the shock about Elizabeths sudden appearance was to   
great for Will to do anything against his pirate friend. 

It was a matter of several minutes before Will came back to his mind, already half   
way back in London's center, sitting still in their carriage. He blinked as If he would  
wake up from a bad dream and looked up to his mate. 

"You have seen her... you have seen her too!?" Will babbled. 

The pirate nodded. "Ye... I've seen her..." 

Will rested his face in his hands, elbows leaned on his knees. The red stone of the   
necklace hanging out of the young vampires shirt. "She... can't be alive..." 

"She is not alive me whelp... that is the problem..." Jack said bitterly sighing deeply.   
"I think it's time to tell me what exactly happened back in those days..." 

Will looked up abruptly. "Jack..." 

"Have you turned her Will?" Jack asked, his voice as dry as he could muster. 

Both didn't like the silence spreading between both, Elizabeth had been something like  
the source for all problems both had suffered from. She had made the two men meet  
in the first place, had shown Will his inheritance as pirate, had solved the curse of the   
Pearl, in some way at least , had made Will longing for freedom and had caused more   
suffering than either one of both could ever have thought of before this. 

"Did you turn her..?" Jack repeated. 

The silence of the night was flying by outside of the carriage, making not more sound   
than the wheels on the stony ground for a long moment. 

"I don't know..." Will gave in. 

"How can you not know If you turned her... you killed her!!" The pirate lowered his face,  
looking away. "You drunk her blood..." 

"I know... I damn well know... but I am not sure..." Will wailed out. 

Jack only snorted. 

"I was young... I was overwhelmed from alll what had happened, from the hunger and   
my first hunt... I barely remember what happened afterwards... I was running and runn  
ing till I reached the harbor and cried ...." Will was close to tears he always had held  
back when it came to the memories on this night. "I can't remember if I turned her...  
I did not even know how turning worked in those days..." 

"Oh great..." Jack snorted again, the slurring voice coming back to live with all sarcasm  
it once had. "We are through all this because of this... and you do not even know if   
she is dead or not!" 

"JACK!!?" Will was shocked at the harsh words of his friend. 

"Oh what are you looking at me...!!! It is the truth...we are only here because of the fact  
that you killed her!!" All the anger from 200 years breaking through before Jack could   
catch his words. 

Silence spread again, if only for a short moment, in which both men stared at each other. 

"Sorry..." Jack muttered after several minutes of silence. 

Will only growled a second before he jumped up and started beating against the wall of   
the carriage beside Jack. "Stop the carriage!! Stop it!!" He yelled. 

"What are you doing?" Jack was confused now, although a small part of him seemed to  
know what the vampire had in mind. 

"I want to go back...!" Will informed the pirate, whilst the carriage slowed down and  
stopped with abrupt movement that send the vampire almost to the ground. 

"That's hilarious... If they get out who ye are..." Jack snarled at his whelp. 

Will pulled open the carriage door jumping into the darkness outside.   
"Don't pretend to be sorry when I would die...!" 

He threw the door shut and left Jack alone in the carriage, hurrying back to the place  
they had come from. Jack leaned back in his carriage, a bitter taste of betrayal on   
his last friend on this world on hit tongue. The words he just had said filled him with guilt,   
he had known all the time that Will was not really to blame for Elizabeths death. The   
whelp had been ball in a game of cruel and soulless vampires like Valeria and Daniel...   
all what had been left after both evil spirits were gone was the friendship between him   
and Will, and even this was a very fragile thing. 

He sighed deeply and only half way noticed that the carriage had started to move again.  
"Hey... stop.. we turn around!!" The pirate yelled and knocked with his hand at the   
carriage wall. But nothing happened. 

The carriage moved on through the night. Jack growled and got up, hitting against the  
wall a second time. "HELLO!! I SAID WE TURN AROUND!!!" He yelled aloud. But   
again no reaction followed only the increasing of the speed the carriage had, it knocked   
Jack of his feet. 

He landed on the bench Will had sat on totally confused, as the small window in the   
carriage wall opened, normally used to give commands to the one who drove the carriage,  
a small smoking object falling into the carriage room, radiating a greenish fog. 

"Don't be afraid.... It's me... Arthur... we just meet at the party...!!" The face of the familiar   
male was visible. "I won't harm you my friend... just take a little rest..." The man laughed. 

Jacks seances went dull, producing a even more sickening feeling as the worst rum he   
ever had tasted, his eyes drifted shut with a painful groan. That was not good. Really not good. 

+++++++++


	5. Chapter 05

Notes: I have to explain this, the next three Chapters happen at the same time..  
one is what happens to Jack... the other is what happens to Will... and you will  
get out who the last one is... I start with the third one... you'll see why... by the   
way... to catch the feeling of this chapter... look the last two minutes of Blade II DVD,   
from 1: 42:00 on... till they change to London again... I don't like the whole movie.. but  
this scene makes me feel sorry for them.. like for Will and Elizabeth... * sob * 

+++++++++

__

Chapter five 

~ forgotten and betrayed ~ 

The couples swirled over the dance floor in a ocean of Green and blue dresses and flags.  
Laughter and occasional yelps, from the just opened buffet, filled the room. Music played  
randomly in the background and candlelight danced on the china colored walls. 

Chastity moved up the stairs again, past the two motionless girls that were sitting on the  
last steps to keep the flag in place, virginal wedding gifts of her father, meant for a little  
fun after the party was over, up to the gallery of the second level which was mainly covered   
in shadow. He goal was not far from the wall where the choir had sung for the first dance,  
sitting in a chair in the dark, looking down to the ground. She came closer, slowly and   
without a word, only her dress was betraying her soundless movement and made the   
shadow jump in his chair. 

"Why did you stop singing... your voice is so sweet little sister..." Chastity smiled.

There was no answer for the female vampire in white, she frowned in confusion about  
the reaction of her sister, or better the lack of a reaction. Normally the young vampire   
was so happy and carefree with all what she did, killing and hunting with such passion   
that even the oldest ones were glad and proud of her. 

"What is wrong my little sister..." Chastity went to her knees beside the chair, taking  
the hand of the female in the chair in hers. But her sister was still staring beyond the  
rim of the second level, seemingly into another world. 

"I don't know..." The younger vampire sighed looking down, golden hair falling into her  
face in the movement. "I think I saw someone..." 

"Who..?" Chastity asked, tucking a golden curl back behind the ear of her little sister. 

"I can't remember his name..." She said. "But I have the feeling that he meant much   
to me once...." 

Chastity frowned again about her little sisters words, they knew both that the young   
vampire had not much of a past at all. The oldest ones had found her out there in the   
Caribbean, drifting in a small boat far from the coast of the most islands... left without  
blood or prey. Set out like a newborn to the cruel world out there. And a new born she   
had been. 

The poor spirit was almost insane as the ship of the oldest ones had found the small   
boat, driven far beyond the point of hunger or longing for blood, screaming without a   
voice to the stars about her. She was as weak as a infant taken away from her mother,   
without care, without warmth and without leadership. The greatest crime that could be   
made under vampires, making a new born was bound to care for the new vampire like it   
was a child, it was not more after all, leaving this creature alone was something not to   
forgive. 

Chastity's father had seen the little spirit and the state in which she had been, doing the  
only thing that his since centuries dead heart had told him. He had taken the young  
vampire on board and had given her his own blood to heal. Night after night, day after   
day till the young vampire was almost back to what she was meant to be, giving her a   
new name and a new family. Making her to Chastity's little sister, by blood and law of   
the oldest clans. The young lost vampire had needed many years before she recovered   
fully, occasionally hunted from nightmares of her marooning in the boat on the ocean till   
today. She would always be Chastity's little sister, protecting and caring for her was all   
that had mattered to the female vampire even now, after he bound and all the burdens   
that came with it. 

"Do you want to tell me?" The vampire in white asked with a soothing voice, caressing   
the pale cheek of her sister.   
  
The young vampire looked into the space before her and titled her head for a long   
moment, narrowing her eyes deeply in thoughts. "It's someone from my nightmares...  
I don't know...he vanished before I could reach him..." 

The eyes of the vampire in white widened suddenly. Could it be that the bastard who   
had committed the highest crime on her little sister had dared to appear on her wedding?  
"Are you sure?" She asked almost as a whisper. 

"I don't... now.... he was not alone..." The younger vampire babbled, moving to hug the   
other female with a sob. "I don't want to see him again... he is evil..." She wailed. 

Chastity laid one hand on the back of the head of her little sister, whispering soothing   
words in her ear. Long minutes past like this, only the music and the sound of the   
dancers down in the first floor filled the space. 

"My love? Is something wrong with your sister?" The voice of Chastity's husband called   
from behind the two vampires. 

Chastity pushed he sister softly back into the chair, pressing a loving kiss on her forehead.  
"I will call a servant who brings you to bed..." The gold head nodded only and leaned fully   
back against the chair, whilst Chastity went back on her legs, walking over to her husband. 

"The bastard who set her out was here..." She explained dryly, watching how two of the   
gray shadows lead the young vampire in green away. 

"What?!!" Gabriel growled in anger, his fangs flashing. "Who!!? Where?!!" 

Chastity turned to look down into the mass of people. "She said he was gone before  
she could reach him..." 

Gabriel took his beloved undead wife in his arms. Kissing her cheek lovingly. "Don't worry  
my love, my servants will find him... and together we make him face the punishment for his crime...!" 

Chastity nodded with a half smile, knowing her husband would hold to this promise with   
his life. Whoever had made Psyche, would face the wrath of her family with all deadly   
consequences.

"There!!" Psyche called out, pointing into the mass of people down the stairs. "He...!" 

Chastity and Gabriel followed her finger, down to a man, young and with black hairs,   
messed up around his shoulders, his brown eyes searching the room for someone.   
He looked up and meet Psyches eyes, leaving the female vampire in shock. "He..."   
She babbled. 

Chastity hurried to the blond females side, taking her in a hug. "It's okay.. we take   
care of him..." The white dressed vampire gave her husband a helpless look. 

"Gab him...!" Gabriel ordered narrowing his eyes dangerously, sending gray servants  
from all corners down to the man. 

+++++++


	6. Chapter 06

__

Chapter six 

~ Silent all this years ~ 

Will was running, as fast as his feet could carry him. It remembered him so  
much of the night as he was running away from her death, even If he was   
not able to totally recall anything what had happened after he had killed her.  
He never had asked himself the questions about her fate after her death. He  
never had thought of the possibility that she could have ended as he had,   
well, he had thought on visiting her grave to see where she was resting now  
for all eternity but hunted the idee away as he thought on how painful it would  
be to visit such a place which would put some kind of final end to his love for   
her. And he wanted to keep this little bit of his feelings, the only feelings that   
were pure and in some way still innocent. 

He could really not believe that Valeria could have done this. When? Where? How?  
He could not answer one of his own questions, on the other side, still unsure because  
of the time that had past between Elizabeths death and his awakening on the ship.   
He was getting sick of the possibility that he had turned her, and could not remember  
it, that he had left her there... alone... in Port Royal... hungry and fighting with the   
same demons as he had... on her own. He swallowed this thoughts.. making space   
for others, better ones. 

Minutes past, as well as the night and all the houses and trees around him past by.   
It was surreal for him to think of Elizabeth as still alive, or better undead like he was.   
The pure promise of the hope that she could be able to forgive him for what happened   
was enough to let him run with even more speed. As closer as he came back to the  
house, as closer came he to a dream about her and him finally free of guild and pain. 

How had he suffered for a single "I am sorry..." 

He stopped on the end of the stairs to the main doors, the servants did not care much   
for him, it was easy to step back into the richly decorated room, back to the dancing  
couples and all the other immortals. 

Music drifted through the air, as well as laugh and hushed screams from the poor   
victims or wedding gifts and candle light danced on the walls as it did before. He   
found his way back into the center of the room, where he had been earlier this   
evening. Scanning the room for his love, for his Elizabeth. 

Many women were dancing here, swirling around in their expensive dresses and   
with complicated hair styles. Almost every nationality was here, every style and   
color possible was in this room, so many faces he did not know. He looked up   
and scanned the upper level for a sign, the spot where the choir had been and   
the shadows up there, finding the couple of newly weds close to each other,  
looking down to their guests deeply in conversation. 

He almost was giving in to that what Jack had said and wanted to turn back to  
their hiding spot, but there she was again. The green dress, the blond hairs,   
the pale face and the wonderful eyes. Yes it was his Elizabeth... seemingly   
she saw him too, pointing out for him with a yelp. 

The faces of the newly weds turned suddenly to his Elizabeth, and the female   
hurried over taking his love in her arms, in a almost soothing gesture. Opposite  
to the male, who's features darkened, that meant nothing good, Will could feel it. 

And he knew he was right in the moment, the helpful shadow servants came   
closer, circling him and baring his presence to all others in the room. This really   
was not good. 

The people parted, leaving a wide open way for the man named Gabriel. His eyes   
were narrowed dangerously at the other vampire, looking at him cold and full of anger.   
Will could do nothing against this situation, it would be hopeless to fight, to many   
servants, to many other vampires. He would not get out alive, that was for sure. But   
he was not sure that he would get out of here alive anyway, as long as this man in  
front of him looked like this. 

"Who are you..." Garbiel asked, studying William all over. 

The former blacksmith hesitated for a long moment but put together all his bravery  
to at least show that he was a vampire at least as strong as every other one.   
"William..." 

"Do you have a last name too?" Gabriel snorted. "Or are you to old to have one..."   
He half laughed the last words, it was obvious that Gabriel was way older than   
William, that was obvious for even the youngest of all vampires, he simply loved  
to tease. 

"Turner... William Turner..." 

"You are a vampire..?" Gabriel asked and Will nodded, looking up again to  
Elizabeth who was staring back. 

Gabriel half turned, registering the looks up to Psyche, Chastity still on the site of   
her little sister, again his features darkened. Even more than at first... even the other   
guests in the room seemed to fear this situation and stepped further backwards,   
away from the servants and Will. 

"Do you know the woman? The female vampire up there?" Gabriel asked. 

Will nodded again, not leaving Elizabeths eyes out of his. There was something   
strange in them, something far beyond that what he was used to find there, something   
cold and lifeless. It was strange that he had he had not seen it the first time. There   
was more pain in them as he could have ever dreamed of in his darkest nightmares.  
His heart broke a second time in one evening, leaving him with a feeling that was as  
if she would yell at him that he had murdered her. It was worse than the moment as  
he had seen her dead, it made him feel all the pain again, and even more as at first. 

"Did you ... William Turner... drink of her?" Gabriel asked the younger vampire,   
knowing that a yes to this question would be as good as telling everyone that   
Will had turned her. 

Will nodded. Loosing Elizabeth out of his vision as she got lead away from Chastity,   
further away into the shadow of the second floor. He barely registered the claws of   
the servants grabbing him and dragging him away. 

++++++++++++


	7. Chapter 07

++++++++++++

__

Chapter seven 

~ not alone ~

Jacks first thought, after being barely able to think again with the giant headache hovering over his   
mind, was a curse. Cursing the damn guy who had dared to sell him such a bastard of rum that he   
was feeling as If he would die, well that would mean that Anamaria would have to keep the ship in   
order as long as he would need to throw up and get rid of the hangover. The best cure would be a   
good bottle, and he really meant a very good bottle of better rum than the devilish shirt from last night. 

It took him long moments to recall that there was no ship to lead anymore, that there was no Anamaria  
and that he had no rum in reach. Blurry pictures of the argument with Will, Elizabeth and the Party   
came back in his mind, hunting away the fog that had spread out over every thing that bound to the   
outside of his body. He even was able to open his eyes again, feeling a wave of nausea rising that in   
fact was the first time in almost 200 years, he could not say that he had missed it, but it was welcome   
in some strange way because it remembered him of former times, good times. 

"Do you feel better...?" A voice called him from somewhere in the dark room around him. He barely   
was able to differ where or who it was, but the memory of this odd guy on the party came flooding   
back in his mind for some odd reason. 

He only wailed, not really able to day something else and got a rich laugh as answer. "Well, I am sorry   
for the headache... but it shows me that I was right with everything I heard about you...." He chuckled.   
"So call it a good thing if you want...It proves you are still a bit human..." 

Jack again only wailed, finding finally enough control over his body to, at least lean up on his elbows   
and enjoy the whole nausea hitting him in the middle of his face. 

"You might ask me why I do know so much about you...Jack Sparrow?" The voice laughed. 

"It's... Captain Sparrow... t'ye..." Jack snarled, out of a very old habit that rested in his blood. 

"Yes I know, I know all about you... and about your ship that sunk from the hands and claws of the   
undead breed..." The humor in the voice was gone and steps told that he was moving closer to Jack,   
ending on his knees beside the dizzy pirate. "I know that you was a pirate once... born almost 200   
years ago, famous, If not the most famous, under all pirates... and that a old vodun witch gifted you   
with immortality to kill those who killed all what was dear to you...." The man snorted. "Well If you want   
to call it a gift... I would call it a cruse..." 

Jack snorted at the words of the face in front of him, surprisingly clear recalling how he had used this   
words not long ago. 

"Your Black Pearl... Your crew.. your friends... And that makes us in some way similar..."

"Arthur.." Jack recalled the name to the voice finally and managed to look up to him without throwing   
up. 

"That's my name.. yes..." Arthur nodded with a smile. "Your brain works well for a 200 year old   
undead..."

"We are not similar... not t'slightest bit..." Jack snorted again, finding back to the slurring drunk pirate   
voice that was often hidden under his new, not so drunken self. 

"That's not true... we both have a curse... and I .. opposite to you.. know how we both can get rid of   
it..." He explained coldly in voice and face. 

Jack blinked for a long moment. Could this man know about Will and Jacks bound to the vampires   
Immortality? For sure not. And If, who cares, Jack would never Kill Will, never, and If this man here   
would try to kill his whelp? That never would happen, Jack would life on, and seek revenge for it. But   
something like this would never happen, never, Will would life on, and he never ever would think of an   
end to his immortality. It was a immortality after all. 

"Ye can forget that... mate.. ye can't lift me curse..." Jack growled. "And a don't care for yours...!" 

Arthur laughed again, getting back up. "Well... that's a question of the point of view..."

Jack finally sat up fully, observing the surroundings closer. He was sitting in a dark room, seemingly   
something like a stable, the moonlight falling through slits in the wooden walls and horses were   
standing on one end in their boxes. Hay and dirt covered the ground and the only possible other light   
came from a couple of candles who were set up in a circle around Jacks resting place. It was very   
much resembling the night in which he was cursed from the old vodun witch. He carefully moved   
forward to get on his feet too, but landed on his ass again in the second he had tried to pass the   
candles. 

"What's that?!!" He wailed out, testing the invisible wall.

"A cage.... simple little delusion..." Arthur explained coming back with a knife in his hands, sitting back   
down in front of Jack. "I thought It wouldn't hurt to at least keep you here as long as I need to offer you   
a possible end to your suffering..." He grinned with a bearded face. 

"I have absolutely no clue of what yer talking... Mister..." Jack growled. Crossing his arms in front of   
his chest. "I am neither suffering... nor in need to anything you could offer me..." 

"Well I thought you would say this, I thought you would not be easy to convince as far as I know you   
and your Vampire friend... you never was very happy to be immortal and even more unhappy about   
the only way to solve this problem... I have a simple solution." The bearded man explained, waving the   
knife in front of him. "And I am so kind and offer you a final freedom..." 

Jack blinked for a long moment. How could this guy know so much about Will and the curse and all   
this stuff. Jack had been sure that nobody could have written it down, or told anybody else.. there was   
nobody who knew so much about them. Perhaps despite the old vodun witch... but the old wench was   
dead, at least 180 years now... or something like this. "How kind...but I am, as I already said, not   
needing anything..." Jack said with a sarcastic tune in his voice, "But If you want to offer something...   
how would it be with simply letting me out of here..." he gave a full gold toothed grin. 

"Pirate... listen to my words... I am not kidding here..." Arthur growled out. "You have no other chance   
than listening to my offer... or you will walk around as living dead... with your head under your   
arm...and your eyes as jewels around your neck..." 

Jack blinked, it was worth to at least listen. When this guy was able to cage him in this... candle circle,   
what really sounded hilarious to his ears, but well, than this man could perhaps also do what he just   
said. "Let us get this right.." Jack was rising his hands to point at Arthur. "Ye... are offering me...   
what?" 

"Now you are listening...?" Arthur rose and eyebrow a bit amused. " Well, It is a simple offer... You kill   
someone for me... and I lift your curse without harming your little vampire pet..." 

"And who?" Jack asked not really convinced that this offer was as great ad this Arthur thought it was. 

"The foster-daughter of the Sterope clan chief, this blond vampire bitch is easy to get... and the   
moment her blood is spilled, with this nice little knife.. all will be well..." Arthur smiled. "See, it's easy..." 

"It's stupid..." Jack snarled back. "What shall that bring my curse..." 

"Well... you shall be alive to spill all blood of those who are drenched in the blood of those you lost,   
with the last trop of their blood on your hands you are free ... wasn't that the exact curse? Well   
perhaps not the exact curse, after all I never meet the wench who cast the spell.. but something like   
this.." 

Jack recalled the words of the witch, Arthurs words were damn close to what she had said. The   
question how this guy could know so much turned to a piercing pain in his heart, that not only was   
because of the feeling that he was betraying the agreement and friendship with Will in the moment. 

"And?" Arthur asked sweetly. 

"Why should I do this..?!! And why the fucking hell do you know so damn much about us?!!" Jack   
cursed out. 

" Well... you could call me a fan of your work... a fan that is skilled in Vodun like this old witch that   
cursed you... you don't have to know how or why, but I can't kill a vampire... that is part of my curse...   
and killing off this undead breed is your job.. if you want to use this word for it...I chose you because of   
all this facts..." He scratched his beard with the tip of the knife. "You would understand... and you   
would follow my offer... you can live happily ever after when the females blood is spilled... your friend   
won't die of your hand and I am free as well..."

Jack thought about it for a moment. It sounded like a good deal, at least for his side. And one vampire   
more or less would, after all, not hurt anyone. Of course there was still the question if he could trust   
this odd guy in front of him, but on the other side, If the guy could hold him here in this `cage', he also   
could have killed him, Jack was no vampire after all. The most tiresome thought in all this confusing   
mess was that on Will, and the fact that this could easily called a betrayal on his friend, or better   
friends, If it really had been Elizabeth up there at the choir. He sighed deeply, it was very, very   
confusing. 

"You don't have all night man... you should take your chance as long as I am offering... you only have   
a short time for this..." Arthur warned, waving the knife around. "Of course If you don't want to... living   
for all eternity would be great... hunting vampires till the end of days... sounds like fun." 

"Fine..." Jack sighed. "I'll do it..." For some odd reason it sounded right, even with all the confusing   
facts pulsing in his mind. One vampire less could not really hurt, nobody said that Jack was forced to   
come back to this guy, or to really do what he just promised. 

Arthur smiled brightly leaning over to turn out one of the candles, leaving the circle broken and Jack   
free to go. He went up as well as Arthur did and both men ended, standing face to face with each   
other. 

"Here is the knife... the name of the vampire is Psyche, she's weak and insane.... you only have to kill   
her off in the next 24 hours and all will turn out well for all of us..." Arthur gave the knife in Jacks   
hands and grinned even brighter. "Your Carriage is in front of the stable, drive back, It will be easy for   
you to get back in the mansion were the wedding was, she has a weak spot for the rose garden in the   
backyard... just catch her alone.. the rest is easy..." 

Jack nodded and went to leave as quick as he was able, hearing Arthurs voice fading behind him. 

"Oh and If you try to betray me... let me tell you that we will both have an eternity to fight this out... and   
If you think your curse is evil in the moment... than wait for what I can do...!" 

Jack swallowed leaving the stable and man behind him, playing with the knife in his hands. One more   
dead vampire could not hurt, and it would not be Will, who was already back in the mansion, getting   
himself in trouble. He would kill Psyche, get Will and get away from London and this Arthur as soon as   
the next ship would leave. With or without curse. This Arthur was not the first one he had successfully   
betrayed. 

+++++++


	8. Chapter 08

Notes: from this moment on, the chapter timeline is like normally again. Have fun reading.. and of course  
reviewing. And sorry for the fact that this is so short, but I have not so much time at hand to write as   
much as I would like, and I am stuck with a writers block... that makes it hard to write anything else   
but Inyasha fanfiction... god, help me I think I lost it... I like anime???? Help!!!!!

+++++++++

__

Chapter eight 

The sun was rising as Jack reached the mansion of the vampires again. There were still many carriages,   
unusual many carriages for the fact that such parties normally only were at night. A not really good feeling   
rose in Jack who had hid the knife inside his jacket by now, and slowly entered the house. The lucky and   
carefree faces of the guest were vanished, only staring and shocked looks were still lingering in the   
undead features. The former dancing couples were standing together on the sides of the dance room and   
were whispering with each other, that was no good sing. Jack could not get rid of the feeling that his   
whelp had to do with this, he cursed silently that he was knowing the vampire so well, but he chose to   
make sure and leaned over to one of the women with a charming golden grin. 

"Excuse me lovely lady, would you explain me... why everyone stopped dancing? I just came back to get   
such a wonderful lady like you to dance with me.. but without music?" He charmed. 

"Oh, The clan chiefs prepare a hearing... they finally found the vampire who sired and marooned Psyche,   
the foster daughter of the clan chief... his punishment will be done in a few minutes..." She explained   
blushing. "We all wait for it to happen..." 

"Thank you..." Jack bowed slightly turning away from the now confused woman. He had the bad feeling   
that there was more with this vampire she had talked of. It was making a bitter seance in his mind, If his   
fear was true and this guy was Will. And when Will was the man who got punished, because of making   
the foster daughter of the clan chief, than Elizabeth was this Psyche and Jack had gotten himself in deep   
shit. 

His mind was caught between the confusing dance of the new facts in his brain and trying to breed out a   
plan to get away with the best possible solution. This would be far worse than the thing with the east India   
trading company many years ago, even the many other tricks he had played in his life as Pirate and   
afterwards would be nothing, compared to facing all this vampires and other immortals around him. He   
sighed and worked himself through the lines of waiting wedding guests, hoping for a epiphany or, at least,   
a better position to look what was going on in the middle of the room. 

Again there was something like a circle, painted to the former dance floor, A 5 pointed star with the five   
vampire symbols of the 5 historical clans on earth. 10 guarding servants, extremely big and scary   
examples of their kind, standing around the circle long swords holding in front of them. Only this 10   
would be threat enough to build up a sour feeling in his throat. This would be a hard thing, if not the   
hardest ever. 

He had not to wait long, perhaps one or two minutes, before the doors beyond the stairs in the second   
level opened. More of the especially big servants were the first to appear, leading a very beaten up and   
pale William between them, hands and legs bound with silver chains, making it hard for the bleeding   
vampire to walk alone. 

The newly weds were following down the stairs, with the girl that seemed to be Elizabeth and a few others   
behind them. Taking their places on the last steps of the stairs, whilst William got thrown into the middle   
of the star. All guards were pointing their swords now at the poor vampire in the middle of the circle,   
forcing him to stay unmoving in a half sitting half laying position. 

Jack swallowed again, this was really one of the worst situations Wills curse had ever gotten the to of   
them into. 

+++++++++


	9. Chapter 09

+++++++++

__

Chapter nine 

The sun send the first rays of morning light through the high windows of the dance hall, sending the   
circles and signs on the ground around him spinning in his mind in a speed that made his guts knot in   
something he could not place. Perhaps it came from his dizzy head, or the bleeding lip, after all they   
had beaten up him pretty hard, he did not mind, a part of his soul was screaming at him that he had   
deserved to bleed. Throwing over board the questions why his Elizabeth was still alive, how he had   
turned her, If he had turned her, or If it was Valeria. His brain was not ending there, asking himself   
how she could have appeared in so many visions that had hunted him over the years, how she could   
have made him believe she always hunted him If she was standing there now, not far behind this two   
other vampires. 

The swords pointed at him did not make it a single bit easier to concentrate, keeping him there, half   
sitting half laying, thrown into a pile on the floor, chained and beaten up. 

Wills mind was floating between a strange mix of confusion, hate, fear and guilt. To much feelings to   
differ where one started or the other was ending. The only thing that was standing in the middle of this   
storm inside his mind was the face of Elizabeth, looking down at him in something he only could call a   
freezing cold stare directly into his soul. 

He so deserved it to be killed, to be beaten up, to be punished for having her put in all this from the   
start. Even if he wasn't it, he had been the one who was not able to save her from himself, or whoever   
it had been. 

He could see Jack from the corner of his eyes, looking as pale and helpless as in the second as the   
pirate had seen the smoke over the ocean. The sign for the end of his beloved and the death of all   
what was dear to the old drunken and crazy lad. 

This added even more guilt to the tortured soul of the vampire. If anybody should kill him, than Jack to   
get his own peace. But that was out of reach now, and he had driven a good soul into the darkness yet   
again. If Jack had a good soul at all, well, he was deep down in his crazy and drunken pirate soul a   
good man, the only thing that had kept him from killing Will and ending this show at the beginning. 

"Listen to our judgement..." The voice of Gabriel and Chastity waved through the hall.

The whispering among the people in the room died down, leaving a uncomfortable silence in the room   
that only left the birds chirping outside as equivalent to something like a lullaby to death in the morning   
air. 

"We have a punishment for the bastard that made our dear sister going through the hell of starving to   
insanity and back..." Chastity announced calmly. Standing beside her husband with a cold and white   
face. 

"As he did to her, we do to him..." Gabriel explained. 

"He will starve, bound to a sacred place, alone to the mercy of mortal touch....not able to speak, or   
see.." Chastity said, a smile crawling on her features.

"And he will think of it as a blessing to be allowed to die from the hand of our sister..." Gabriel   
explained with a final smile. "If she decides to gift you with her mercy..." 

Will sighed. If this was what he had to face to finally seek punishment for what he did, and he never   
thought of not having deserved anything less than being punished with his death for what he did. Yes   
he had deserved this, for Elizabeths sake. 

They pulled him up on his legs, dragging him away, away from Elizabeth who looked after him with not   
more than perhaps confusion on her face. She only asked herself who it was that she had damned to   
death not more than a few minutes ago, death she would not give him so easily, that she knew. 

Jack sighed heavily, this would really be hard. How should he do something for his friend right now,   
how should he help him, not even knowing what would exactly happen now. But the tension in the   
room stayed, even after Will was dragged outside. 

"We call out at all of you To make sure his punishment will take place..." Chastity explained calmly. 

"5 of you lords shall take care of this...." Gabriel explained. "Step forward... when you feel that it is   
yours to help our lovely little sister..." The dark vampire grinned. It was a old ritual to make sure, that   
the damned had no chance to get out of his punishment by talking his former victim into letting him   
free. 

Jack saw his chance, he held up one hand, stepping forward. "I am...!" 

Nobody cared that he was in fact not really a vampire, nobody did really care If he was immortal at all,   
as well as the other 4 who stepped forward did not really care for him. A glimpse of hope to have a   
chance in this grew inside him as well as a ironical taste in his soul, about the fact the knife that he   
had gotten from Arthur, would give him perhaps the only chance to save his mate. 

It was ironical. 

+++++++++++


	10. Chapter 10

__

Chapter ten

+++++++++++

The following 20 hours past by quickly and uncomfortable silent. At least for Jack who had found his   
way to a old grave yard in a suburb of London by now, as Gabriel had told them to do. It still was dark   
and in some way scary, even for him, who had seen many thing in his immortal life who never had   
really shocked him at all. 

Old trees bowed over the old and left graves, thick red rose bushes growing along the old stone wall   
around the yard, fog crawled around over the ground between the heavy old grave stones, covering   
the dark green grass in a milky color, adding a cold and wet feeling to the Icy atmosphere. He had to   
fight down a shiver that wanted to crawl up his back as he saw two carriages coming up the small,   
foggy lane that lead to the graves of the dead. A sacred place, unloved and feared from the undead, at   
least at day time but cared and guarded from the living. 

Danger grew with the rise of the sun, even the slightest touch of any mortal was able to burn a   
vampire badly, even if not to ashes, but still. It was enough to sire the need to help in the mortal souls   
and so it animated the mortals to touch even more. Often it were innocent old women or sad and   
broken people who came here to look for the graves, with a strong will to help others, perfectly to Kill   
the vampire slowly and with unbelievable pain in every passing second of their punishment. 

The first carriage stopped and a couple of servants climbed out, dragging along William and throwing   
him without much care for his injuries to the grave yard ground. Will looked broken and way to much   
giving in to his punishment. No wonder after the fact, that they had done something to make him quite   
and blind, something Jack had not been able to stop them from doing, luckily it did not look as if they   
had blinded him or cut his tongue out, possibly only a spell. It hurt Jack to see this, William had taken   
so much, had survived so much without breaking completely, had lived through all the fights and   
troubles, and now he was giving in so easily? It could not be, it could not be right like this. 

For a single moment and for not more than a single look in Wills now blind eyes, Jack started to doubt   
If he should really stop the vampires around him to kill his mate and instead, make sure the end would   
not really be that painful like this kind of punishment promised to be. It only was one single moment,   
before he shock this thought from his head and closed his eyes. There was absolutely no chance for   
this really stupid plan to work, when neither he nor Will would have the believe that it could work. 

The second carriage had brought Elizabeth, Gabriel and Chastity along to the party. The three of them   
watched calmly as the servants chained Will to the statue of a fallen Angel, the spread wings of the   
statue and the sad face of the female Angel above him were a strange picture in the slowly rising sun. 

"This is your punishment..." Gabriel said with a calm voice, way to calm for Jacks taste. "The spell is   
cast... you can't speak, you can't see... only hear... and you will have no chance to do anything than   
take what is meant for you..." 

Gabriel turned to Elizabeth and gave her a long knife from under his jacket. "This is yours..."   


Elizabeth nodded, the golden curls up in a complicated way on her head. A comp with black pearls   
holding the hair in place combined with a couple of green feathers sticking to the jewelry, matching the   
color of the wide coat that she was wearing. She looked as ghostly and cold as the others, no longer   
than the passionate women Jack had once liked, no longer the same women that had burned all his   
rum on a lonely island. This one was crueler, colder and soulless. He could tell alone from her look.

He remembered a night, a couple of years ago. It had been a clear sky and thousands of stars were   
brightly glowing over the sea. They had been on their way from America back to the old world in those   
days and often spend the nights on deck. Just to marvel at the sea. 

Both were still pirates, deeply in their hearts they loved the sea and the moments of peace, given to   
them in the time they only had on the black waves of the ocean at night. 

Will had leaned over the railing with a sigh, and Jack had been able to see the necklace in the hands   
of the vampire. He had not known the whole story about the red stone in it, till this day, only knew that   
it was Elisabeths necklace that Will was holding dear. 

"You still think of her..." It had slipped from Jacks lips. 

Will had nodded and looked up into the stars. "Every day, I can even see her sometimes. She looks at   
me with pained eyes..." 

Jack had laid his hand on the shoulder of the vampire, and both had seen into the waves. Jack had to   
admit that he had known how Will must have felt. It must have been every night in the last years that   
he had only dreamed of standing at the wheel of his ship, commanding his black sailed ship. 

It had dawned on him in this moment, that it was impossible that this Psyche could still be Elizabeth.   
At least not the good part of the women, not her soul. There was nothing more than the black reminder   
of what earlier was. 

Gabriel turned back to the others, and smiled. "You five will make sure that no mortal who gives him   
his punishment will get alive to their homes... take your places at the gates and kill everything that   
leaves the sacred ground... they will be the profit you earn for guarding this and putting yourself in this   
danger ..." 

Jack nodded like the others did, he had already heard it from one of the others. He had to kill those   
who had to kill his mate, to prevent this ritual from getting public, vampires really knew how to cover up   
their shit. 

Chastity kissed her sister on the cheek and both left again, leaving the 5 vampires, Elizabeth and Jack   
alone on the graveyard. 

"Well, you two will take the back gate..." the oldest looking one of the 4 others around Jack started,   
pointing at the two to Jacks right side. "I will stay here and you two take the other gate..." he said to   
Jack and the other man. 

Jack had to play along a few moments longer, he could manage one single vampire easily, than he   
could sneak to the one who was guarding Elizabeth and his whelp and with a bit luck, he could get out   
of this with both before the other two would take notice. He silently nodded to himself, this could be not   
that bad after all. 

"And? Why are you doing this...?" the one who walked beside him to the front gate asked. More bored   
than really interested in what was going to happen. 

"Me? Well, I know the family since a while...." Jack lied or better said the truth. There had been a time   
in the past at which he had thought of Will and Elizabeth as parts of his family and his crew. 

The other male nodded. "Fine... I hope there will be not so much old women today.. I hate this wrinkly   
skin... I always have a hard time getting the skin out from between my fangs..." the man explained as if   
he was talking of his favorite lunch. 

Jack used the time and his old talent to make people only seeing what they wanted, to move one   
hand to the knife Arthur had given him, one second later the vampire fell to the ground with a cut   
throat, his ashes vanishing with the morning fog. Yes... so far it could work. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: For those of you who did not get it till now, Why this Fic is called Immortality - Dance  
of the black souls... this Chapter will show it. Before this archive forbid to use lyrics for fictions  
you found the song from Anggun – Rose in the wind to help setting the mood in this chapter.  
So, to meet international paranoia . It started out sung from Psyche, but from a certain spot  
on it served as random music. So now, If you legally own the song, you can listen to the song  
whilst reading this, if not, hang your head and worry how far the money has driven creativity in  
this world. Don't wonder it's a long Chapter, I had to split it up.

_Chapter eleven_

The sun went up over the city, colouring the sky in a colour that pretty much resembled the color of rum.  
It reminded Jack of the old times, as it did the soft voice of Elizabeth that was ringing through the air.  
He could see her swirling around in her green dresses, dancing to her own song.

He really wondered how black her soul had turned by now, As he came closer to the place where the  
woman was dancing carelessly, holding the knife in her hand like the insane vampire she was.

"We should go in hiding..." The other vampire begged. "Psyche... you should leave him here and  
watch... the people will come any moment..."

Elizabeth stopped in front of the fallen Angel. "I don't care..." she chirped and fell to her knees in front  
of Will, half way sitting in his lap. "You are handsome..." She smiled, tracing a line along his cheek and  
down the jaw line with the point of her knife. Looking in the dead like eyes of Will in front of her, whilst   
wandering even deeper with the knife. "I can't really remember your name... that's sad..." She sighed  
and moved the knife further, stopping at a small line of silver and gold around his neck. She followed  
the fine work to a red stone, resting on his chest.

She blinked, she knew this stone from somewhere. But could not put her finger at it, neither could she  
really tell why she was so eager to grab around his neck and take the necklace. She laid it around her   
neck and left the stone to rest in her cleavage. Marveling at the beauty of the stone and the fine work.  
"I don't know... but can it be that you made this for me?"

All what Will could do was slightly nod. How he had wished to tell her everything or beg for forgiveness  
right now and here, as he had the chance. But he had hardly a chance to even move with this Angel   
above him and the devil on his lap. He was not really in need to see the face of his Elizabeth right   
now, she sounded darker and more evil right now, and he could fell the lack of anything good inside  
her. She was right now not more than a vampire, like one of those soulless beasts he had killed or  
nourished himself off.

She fought with memories right now, she could not really remember anything as more as a mix of pain  
and pictures as blurry as the beaten up Vampire in front of her might see her right now. If he could see  
her at all, after the spell her sister and brother in law had cast over the poor guy. She looked down at  
the wonderful necklace around her neck right now, the knife fallen to her lap. She wondered why he  
had made this so carefully and fine peace of work only to abandon her without it.

The face of another women flashed in her mind for not more than a second and irritated her. A women  
with black Pearls in her hair like she had right now, Black long curls and red cloths.

"Who is this woman in red?" She babbled to herself, and felt Will's struggle under her. Elizabeth  
looked questioning up to him but could not find a answer in his colorless eyes.

"Mylady we really have to go in hiding now... or do you want to kill him now?" The male vampire that  
still was with her tried again. "Than do it now..."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and growled, hating the interruption of her thoughts. "Shut up! I said I don't  
care!" She yelled out, throwing the knife directly into the chest of the other vampire, deep enough to   
make the vampire flinch and fall backwards already vanishing into a mix of ashes and dust.

Will gasped in shock, not able to speak out anything that right now was racing through his beaten  
mind. So it really had been Valeria, this bitch. She had turned Elizabeth and set her out, perhaps to  
die the worst death ever, not only her body but her mind should die. He could not clearly figure out  
why, but perhaps the pictures he had seen of Elizabeth, and the pain the ghostly shadow had shown  
in her eyes. Her soul had called for help for her body. That was the only thing he could think of as  
possible, he should have known it earlier.

"Stupid bastard..." Elizabeth snorted. "Well... we should get rid of that chains... don't we.. it is no fun If  
you can't move..." She grinned slyly and moved over to the ashes of the vampire. Luckily the pile of  
ashes had hid the keys to the chains so she had no problem at all and could even take her knife back  
with her. "A I knew it!" She cheered, bouncing back to the broken vampire and his fallen Angel.

She fell back on his legs without much care for his wail of pain and did her best to undo the chains  
from the torn male vampire in front of her. Will could not really move at all, this servants had at least   
broken one bone in his legs, no way that this would heal quick enough to get up anyway. So he stayed  
where he was, trying to swallow the pain, as Elisabeth threw away the last chain.

Jack had stopped behind a tree, watching the scene for a long moment, rising one eyebrow in  
amazement or more something like shock. This female had really nothing in common with Elizabeth   
anymore.

Elizabeth was on her legs again with a shrug. "Well, I don't remember you... and it's fine that way... so  
thank you for my new necklace..." She started again swirling. "and because of this nice gift... you are  
allowed to hear a last song before I watch you die.." She giggled happily and started with another  
song.

Telling of her innocence once lost, the heart once beating and the love she'd once been able to feel.

"Elizabeth!" Jack called out, but the female swirled on.

Jack had taken out his knife, If only to scare the women away from his friend. She turned and blinked,  
other memories returning to her dizzy mind. She narrowed her eyes at the male, singing on.

A name popped into her heart, followed by the picture of a dirty and old pirate with long black and filthy  
dread-locked hair and a red bandana with pearls on his head. A proud black sailed ship sailed in her  
vision, over wonderful blue and clear water. Better times she could not really remember till now.

"Who are you?" She was confused now, and that made her the cruel beast of who her foster father  
was proud on. It dawned on her a little late that the man was one of the 5 who had taken the role of   
being guard. "Go back at your place... bastard... this is my fun.." She ordered turning back to Will.

Jack came closer to his whelp and the former love of the whelp's life. Having his knife ready and being  
ready to jump out of the way, If the vampire would decide to throw the knife again. The wind turned   
stronger and sent sounds of voices over from the main gate.

Jack knew he had not much time for this. He had to make his moves right now. "I won't go back.." he  
started. "And you will get on your legs now..." He ordered back.

Elizabeth only snorted. "Sure... as If you could command me... Sparrow!"

"That's Captain Jack sparrow..." he corrected out of a habit before he noticed the mention of his name.  
"Do you remember me?" Now he was confused.

At least as confused as Elisabeth was, who was getting back on her legs now, stepping back from  
Wills body, looking very confused and lost. Staring into the space, as emotionless as in the moment  
she had seen Will in the dance hall. She was to deep in confrontation with her mind right now, all the  
memories making her shivering and dizzy. She did not want to remember anything, never, she had   
suffered so much in this tiny boat, on the ocean. God how had she starved, so hungry.

"So hungry..." She babbled.

Jack used this second, hoping to get Elizabeth out of the way without hurting her, perhaps there was a  
chance to, at least, not hurt her much, or even, get out of here without killing her. He was at Wills side  
within seconds, checking on his whelp quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, earning a nod from his mute friend. "I suppose you can't really walk..?"  
Again, a silent wail and a shake from the head of his friend, was enough answer for the pirate to get  
that the vampire did not really care that he could not walk, but needed to get out of here. Ready to get  
through more pain to do so.

Elizabeth watched in mere confusion how the former pirate pulled the broken vampire half way over  
one shoulder, holding the seemingly younger male on his legs with one arm around his shoulders.

She remembered the face of both, and a castle, no, it was something like a fort. And a cliff, that  
she was fallen down, and more blue water. Again this ship, and skeletons and many things more she  
never had even had nightmares of. It was far beyond that what her mind could have taken in at this  
point without drifting more into insanity as it already was.

She remembered Wills touch, his arms around her body and soft kisses on her skin, followed by a  
short pain in her neck and the vanishing of every rational thinking in her world. He hand had wandered  
to the necklace that hung now around her neck, the red stone, glowing brightly in the morning sun.  
And she remembered more of the woman in red, and that she had seen her on the railing of another  
ship. Laughing and waving goodbye to her. Than there was the hunger.

"So hungry.." She babbled again.

She shivered and put her arms around herself. "So lonely... and cold..."

Will could hear her voice, her babbling and the movements of her dress, for some odd reason he even  
could feel her pain, more clearly than his own. He pulled on Jacks jacket to stop the Pirate from   
walking away from her.

"What's wrong Will? Shall I let you down for a moment..?" Jack asked whilst, Will pointed into the  
direction he thought Elizabeth would be. Jack was not really sure If he should do what he thought Will   
wanted him to do. "I am not sure... she's a vampire too...a killer.."

Elizabeth looked up at the words of the pirate. "A killer?" It dawned on her, that this broken vampire  
indeed had killed her. That this strange immortal beside him, was not innocent either on her messed   
up mind and that the only thing she could do, to finally banish the pictures in her mind, was killing them  
both.

Jack sighed. Will was in no shape to argue right now, neither was Jack willing to do so, the vampire  
would hate the pirate for this one, would even try to break their agreement, but right now, not taking   
Elizabeth along would be better. "We should go now..."

"KILLER!" Elizabeth roared out, grabbing her knife tightly in her right hand to rush forward on the  
surprised males in front of her. Jack had to loose the vampire at his side to jump out of the way,  
pushing the women away from them.

"Are you gone crazy!" He cried out, holding up the knife to defend Will and himself against her.

"He KILLED ME! I LOVED HIM AND HE KILLED ME!" She screamed madly, jumping forward again  
to reach for Will. But again Jack could step in and make her fall against the Angel that had been  
Wills place of punishment seconds ago.

She was dizzy for a second but jumped in again, back to get Jack with the knife she still held. Jack  
moved to the side, and threw her back against the Angel, growling ready to stab woman with his  
knife, but never meeting her flesh.

Will had moved in the way of the Pirate who stumbled back with a shocked face.

"Whelp?" Jack babbled, that could not be true he had just stabbed his best, and only still remaining  
friend; right through the heart, what meant death after every single rule in the vampire world.

"It's okay Jack..." Will sighed, just before he went to his knees, giving Elizabeth free from his weight.

For some odd reason the spell was broken, now, and he could speak again. Only to tell his friend it  
was okay that he had just damned him to die in a few seconds. "Had to come like this..." He finished  
his words, with a last sigh, before turning to the same ashes in Jack's arms.

The pirate was beyond words, perhaps of shock or whatever, looking up at the shocked face of  
Elizabeth. Giving here something like an odd smile before looking back on his blood drenched hands  
and turning over to the same ashes his friend had only seconds ago.

Elizabeth was clutching the knife to her chest, totally insane now, throwing the knife away into the  
ashes at her feet with a scream loud enough to send birds flying in fear even miles away, ripping the   
necklace away from her neck, throwing it away in the roses close behind to the Angel. She jumped  
away from the Angel and went running down the lane to the main gate.

She threw herself into the arms of a man that just had come through the door, making him loose the  
roses he had brought for the grave he had wanted to visit, before she started even more to scream  
and burn with flames and smoke that send even the innocent man into fearful cries. Falling to the  
ground in a pile of ashes like the rose petals that danced in the wind.

A man stepped out from under a tree where he had hid all the time, outing himself as Arthur as he  
came closer to the fallen Angel.

"Well not the way I had planed it... but... it worked.. now it's time to keep my part of the deal.." He  
whispered to himself. Kneeling down to the Angel to the pile of Ashes muttering some words to  
himself. rising something like electricity in the air, that seemed to hum for a few seconds.

Minutes past before he raised again, seemingly satisfied with whatever he had done to the ashes and  
what was laying there.

"Living happily ever after... as I promised..." he smiled and swaggered away.


	12. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

TODAY

The sun was shining over a half rotten peace of graveyard, a place the people who lived around this  
place called cursed and avoided.

"JACK!" A young girls voice waved through the air. scaring birds up from their places in the old rose bushes.

"Where are you!" A second voice waved through the air, this time of a young boy.

"Don't be such a whelp!" Another boy's voice yelled back.

A young boy with black messed up hair and a red peace of cloth around his brow stumbled  
ungracefully out of the roses, cursing not really fitting words for a boy not older than perhaps 10 or 12.  
He came to his feet, brushing off the dirt and the loose petals of the red roses around him with a  
searching look around the peace of yard.

"It is not dangerous here! " He yelled back over the wall.

Greeted with a half way over the wall hanging girl, slightly younger than himself. "Are you sure? It  
looks scary.."

"God, lass... get over t'wall.." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Move you butt liz! I'll catch you..." He  
stepped closer spreading his arms with a grin.

"I don't need you little pirate to help me! Will help me!" She yelled over her back.

"I am already helping you sis,..." It yelled back and the girl was pushed over the wall falling directly into  
the roses. making space for the last boy to appear.

"It is no good Idee to come here Jack...there is no treasure here...and you are no pirate.." The boy  
sighed, jumping after his little sister.

"No, not all treasures are of silver and gold Will, and it was no good Idee to take you little sister  
along..." Jack sighed back at the other boy with dark curls on his head.

"Look what I found!" the girl appeared from the roses now. Waving something like a necklace in her  
hands.

"Wow.. that's cool!" Jack grinned. "And it's mine..."

"Why?" Will asked confused. "She found it?"

"I am your pirate Captain.." Jack beamed taking the necklace.

"You are no Captain.. you are no Pirate... and this is my necklace..!" Liz yelled at the other boy.

"WILLIS ! MELISSA! " A female voice ringed through the air, making the three kids with their  
newfound treasure shiver. "Your Parents are here! Where are you?"

"Shit..." Jack groaned. "My mother..."

"JACKOB!" The woman yelled again.

"We better should hurry, she's going mad..." Will said dragging his sister away.

Jack looked a last time around in the yard, marveling at the statue of a Angel, hanging full of green  
stuff and roses, a feeling told him that he had been already here. And for some odd reason it made  
him sad, to look at the Angel and the roses, but he could not figure why.

"Come on Jack!" Will appeared again, stopping beside the other boy.

Jack nodded, laying a arm around the shoulder of his best friend and cousin. "That's Captain Jack...A  
am a pirate me Whelp.." he imitated a slurring voice and walked away with his friend.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had the deep feeling that whatever had made him sad only  
seconds ago was making him unbelievable happy at the same time. For some odd reason he felt as if  
everything was right now, and as it should be.

The END

Finally, and this time it is a real end..


End file.
